1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate for a display apparatus and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A monochromatic display apparatus and the like may be provided with a coloring layer for outputting white in a desired manner For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-6475 (JP-A-2014-6475) discloses a coloring layer provided for adjusting white balance of a displayed image. JP-A-2014-6475 describes that the coloring layer is patterned on a substrate using a photolithography method.
However, when the coloring layer is patterned, there may be dimensional variations in the coloring layer. This may cause variations in white balance of the entire displayed image or in the entire display region.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a substrate for a display apparatus and a display apparatus that can prevent variations in white balance of the displayed image.